It is known to provide electrical connector systems wherein an electrical switch is actuated in conjunction with the mating of a pair of electrical connectors. For instance, it is known to provide detection switches in conjunction with a pair of mating electrical connectors whereby the switch is used to detect the presence of a properly inserted connector, such as a plug connector. In fact, the receptacle may be a normally "dead" receptacle (i.e., it does not receive current) unless the detection switch is actuated. Such systems might be used as a simple safety measure. The detection switch might be used to detect the presence of a ground terminal of a three-pronged plug, for instance. A very simple plug detection electrical receptacle having an integrated switch is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,639 to Comerci et al, dated Feb. 16, 1993 and assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
Another example of the use of an electrical switch in conjunction with a connector arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,389,551 to Deibele et al, dated Jun. 21, 1983. In this patent, a probe-actuated guard-shield switch mechanism is used to automatically disconnect a guard-shield to an input terminal of a measurement instrument upon insertion of a guard probe into a connector to interengage respective terminals thereof.
Still further, switches are used in jack connectors, such as is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,075,518 to Matsumoto, dated Dec. 24, 1991. This patent shows a jack with a switch, in which a plug is inserted into the jack to displace a separator which, in turn, displaces a movable contact of the switch.
All of the above prior art may be effective for their intended purposes. However, they are rather complicated constructions, at least in relation to the expenses involved in their manufacture, because they employ multiple components, such as separate separators, separate actuators or plungers, separate insulating separating devices and the like. The present is directed to providing a very simple connector assembly for use in conjunction with an electrical switch and is a considerable improvement over the prior art of the character described above.
The present invention has a wide range of applications, but there is a need in the prior art to provide a safety mechanism which would prevent a motor from being operated when the battery for the motor, still being electrically coupled to the motor, is being charged. The present invention satisfies that need and also provides such a simple system that conventional or standard switches can be used or switches of a customer's specification.